


To Be Alone

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Episode Plot, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Braeden (Teen Wolf), BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Brief character death, Comfort, De-Aged Derek Hale, Derek Hale Dies Then Evolves, Evolved Derek Hale, Evolved Scott McCall, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, Hurt, Loneliness, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Pack Feels, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Violence, Wolf Derek Hale, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watches the movement closely, clearly doesn't seem to like it as he glares at the other wolf, and grits his teeth. "I'm NOT gonna hurt her." His shoulders sag slightly, as if he's rather hurt by the unspoken accusation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Gonna Hurt Her

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I got distracted from all of my other stories and I just love buby Derek SO much that I've decided to write another fic' on him.
> 
> I don't exactly know where I'm going with this, and it won't be all that long, but it's just for fun. :)
> 
> Lemme know what you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Dude, he knows you're an Alpha. He already trusts you." Stiles says, a slight pleading tone to her voice.

Scott nods after a moment of considering his options. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. I'm ALWAYS right." Stiles grins.

Scott gives her a withering look, then frowns, looks confused instead. "So... What do I tell him?"

Stiles let's out an exasperated huff. "I'm SURE you'll think of something."

Scott's NOT so sure.

+

[An Hour Later...]

"I can't believe what just happened." Scott's eyes are wide, the horrible guilty feeling already settling in the pit of his stomach. "I lied my ass off back there. I LIED to Derek... DEREK!"

"Yes," Stiles nods, tries to keep her friend calm. "But it's A LOT better than just telling him that almost his entire family are dead."

Scott shoots her a pathetic glare.

"Look," Stiles huffs, rolls her eyes. "ALL I'm saying is you did what you had to. We'll fix the mini Sourwolf up in no time at all, and then, it won't even matter."

Again, Scott's not so sure. "I hope you're right."

Again, Stiles grins. "I'm ALWAYS right, remember?"

+

[Later That Evening...]

"I KNEW this was a bad idea! I mean, he was bound to find out! The sneaky, little bastard!" Stiles exclaims as they rush back into the McCall's house.

Scott glares at her. "YOU'RE the one who said it would all be fine!"

"Yeah, well, I lied! I do that, Scott! You know that!" Stiles snaps, panicking now.

"Okay, okay. We just need to calm down." Scott takes his own advice, takes a deep breath. "He can't have gone far, it's only been a half hour."

"I dunno, dude." Stiles looks more worried than anything else right now. "Lydia said he was pretty shaken up. Tore right into the Doc's arm before he took off. That was a few hours ago. He could be anywhere by now."

"Hey," Scott reaches out, gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll find -"

Stiles glances curiously up at the Alpha, notices the twitch of his nose and the way he tilts his head. "What is it?" She's alert then, glancing wildly around at each window.

Scott's eyes drift back to hers, a smile slowly curling onto his lips. "It's Derek."

The front door burst opens then, as if on cue, the young teenage Derek Hale standing in the doorway. He's panting heavily, his eyes glowing blue and both his claws and teeth bared.

Scott's not too sure of the other wolf's mental state at the moment. The Alpha senses a slightly threatening (or at least angry) aura about him, and quickly moves to stand in front of Stiles.

Derek watches the movement closely, clearly doesn't seem to like it as he glares at the other wolf, and grits his teeth. "I'm NOT gonna hurt her." His shoulders sag slightly, as if he's rather hurt by the unspoken accusation.

Scott eyes him warily, though, he's convinced enough. This IS Derek after all. He'd NEVER hurt Stiles. He LOVES Stiles, more than anything. He may not want to admit that, but Scott knows it's true.

Derek huffs, looks annoyed as he glares at the Alpha. "WHY did you lie to me?" He tries to sound angry, too, but he's hurt by that, too.

Scott sighs, feels sorry for the younger teen wolf. "I was trying to protect you. I KNOW how cheesy that sounds, but it's true, dude. Really, it is."

"Don't call me that." Derek snips, wearing a scowl.

Scott smiles. "See, now, that's the Derek I know."

Derek rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking slightly. "Okay, I get it." He nods, huffs out defeat. "You were trying to protect me or whatever, but did you forget all about Kate? She's the reason my family are dead." He shoots the Alpha a pointed look. "That's WHY you should have just told me, 'cause then, I wouldn't have let her brainwash me even further."

"Told you..." Stiles mutters from behind the Alpha.

Scott turns to glare at her. "It was YOUR idea!"

Stiles glares back at him. "You're the Alpha. Why'd you listen to me?"

Scott merely rolls his eyes.

"Do you know where Kate is now?" Stiles asks, finally shoving the Alpha out of the way.

Derek shrugs. "Nope." He smirks smugly. "But Uncle Peter pissed her off pretty badly before she left."

Both Stiles and Scott arch a brow at the young wolf.

"What?" Derek looks confused.

"Um..." Stiles looks slightly disturbed.

"We're not used to you calling him your uncle." Scott explains with a light chuckle.

Derek just looks more confused. "Why not?"

Both Stiles' and Scott's eyes widen.

Stiles slaps her idiot friend's shoulder, glaring up at him.

"Uh... Well..." Scott gulps, the younger wolf now staring expectantly at him.

+

[Ten Minutes Later...]

"Are you fucking serious!?" Derek yells in outraged.

"Hey! Language!" Scott scowls, Stiles rolling her eyes.

Derek glares at him, only grows angrier. "Fuck you!"

"Gay." Stiles mutters, quickly lowering her gaze when the younger wolf shifts his glare onto her instead.

"This is insane. You're BOTH insane!" Derek snaps, furiously shakes his head.

"It's also the truth." Scott says.

"No." Derek refuses. "WHY would he kill Laura?"

"Because HE'S fucking insane! He's NOT the person you knew before! He's gone totally insane with revenge and power, and he doesn't care who stands in his way anymore!" Stiles snaps, finally having had enough. "Look, I know this is A LOT to take in and I understand that part, but it's ALL the truth, okay!? It happened! We already fucking lived it!"

Derek merely scowls at her. Because he knows it's true, that they're aren't lying to him this time. And now, he thinks he was probably better off not knowing.

Scott sighs, feeling a little more sympathetic. "After the fire, Peter's never been the same. You've said that yourself, countless times before."

"I just..." Derek let's out a loud, tired sigh as he walks over to the couch and plops lazily down. "I can't believe how messed up I let things get."

"Hey," Stiles feels guilty now. Damn his stupid (adorable) face. "It's not your fault." He arches a brow at her, scoffs, and she smiles sheepishly. "Okay, it's not ENTIRELY your fault..."

"Deaton and Lydia are trying to figure out what Kate did to you. They'll let us know as soon as they do." Scott explains with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Derek nods, even manages a small, grateful smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, dude." Scott grins. "We're pack."

Derek's smile widens. "Are you my Alpha? I mean, you're pretty young. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. It's actually badass. Who'd you have to kill?"

Scott shoots him a withering look. "Nobody."

Stiles chuckles.

"Nobody? But..." Derek looks confused, for all of a split second. Then he looks surprised, amazed almost. "You're a True Alpha." He realises, with more amazement. "Wow. I... Wow."

Stiles laughs. "This is hilarious. I REALLY frigging hope he remembers ALL of this when we get him back to normal."

Derek arches a brow, glances between the two best friends and looks slightly confused, again.

Scott glares over at her, but he can't help smiling in amusement. "Wasn't your mom a True Alpha?" He asks the younger wolf, slightly confused.

"Yeah." Derek nods. "But it was passed down to her by her father. It was actually HIS father who earned the power in the first place. And that was like, almost a hundred years ago, now."

"Huh. It's just like the Doc' said." Stiles notes. "You guys are so rare that you only come along every century, give or take."

Derek nods in acknowledgement, can't help letting his gaze linger on her for a second longer. She's beautiful, he thinks, her eyes, simply fascinating.

Scott arches a brow, smirks secretly to himself. 'Interesting.' He glances briefly to Stiles, rolls his eyes when she sees how oblivious she is. 'Typical.'


	2. My Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles chuckles. "Well, I figure you're more likely to kill me in my sleep than touch me up. Plus, I trust you." She grins. "I trust all my boys."

Later that night, Stiles returns from the bathroom to her bedroom to find that she's no longer alone in the house.

"Holy shh - !" She nearly jumps out of skin, and while she's at it, briefly wonders why she's not used to these (idiot) wolves sneaking around, even after almost four frigging years now.

"Sorry." Derek mumbles, looks at the ground, at anywhere, but at her.

Stiles glances to the window, rolls her eyes to herself. "I really need to start to locking that."

Derek finally looks up, from the window to her, looks incredibly awkward. "Oh, uh... I can go if you -"

"No, it's fine." Stiles let's out a tired sigh as closes her bedroom door. "So, what's up?"

"I, uh, I didn't really know where else to go. I mean, Scott was nice enough to let me stay at his place, but he's with his girlfriend, and I felt kinda felt like I was intruding. And, uh, I don't really know anybody else, besides you and Doctor Deaton."

"Wow." Stiles arches a brow, bites back an amused smirk as she says, "That's the most I think I've ever heard you say to me in one go."

Derek huffs, sounds a little frustrated. "Whatever. It's fine. I obviously shouldn't have come. To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing here in the first place."

Stiles chuckles dryly, tries not to sound so bitter about it when she quotes Scott, "See, now THAT'S the Derek I know."

Derek scowls, looks rather disappointed. "I know we're pack, but... We're not friends... Are we?"

Stiles looks a little caught off guard, but quickly manages to collect herself. "No. Not really." She can't lie to him, she never could. And it infuriates her, to say the very least.

Derek feels the wolf whine at this as he (rather pathetically) asks, "...Why?"

Stiles shrugs as she tears her eyes away from his. "You think I'm the most annoying person in the world, and in return, I think you're a world class douche."

Derek frowns deeply at her simple explanation. He doesn't really know what to do with himself, and now, he regrets coming here, because now, he just feels like a "douche". Even if he doesn't know - or remember - why.

"Look," Stiles let's out another tired sigh as she shuffles over to her bed and plops down on it. "You can stay here, if you want. It's fine. My dad knows the situation, he won't say a word."

"Only if you're sure." Derek shoots her a wary, rather sheepish smile (that Stiles does not find utterly adorable - ugh!)

"It's cool." Stiles nods, offers a tired smile to the teen wolf. "C'mon, hop in." She shifts over to the wall side of the bed, pats the space beside her.

"Really?" Derek arches a brow, looks slightly sceptical - though, only to keep from seeming all too eager.

Stiles chuckles. "Well, I figure you're more likely to kill me in my sleep than touch me up. Plus, I trust you." She grins. "I trust all my boys."

"All your boys?" Derek arches a brow. 'I don't think I like that...'

"Yeah," Stiles' grin widens, beams proudly. "My pack boys. Scott, you, Isaac, Liam - heck, even Ethan."

"Oh. Right." Derek nods, feels a little more at ease when she uses the word "pack". He understands that all too well, of course. And as he shuffles over to the bed, sits down to take his shoes off, he can't help smiling to himself. 'I'm one of her boys... I guess that's a start.'

Stiles shuffles forward, reaches under the foot of her bed for her laptop before getting comfortable again. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" She asks as she opens it up and turns it on.

"Yeah, sure." Derek blushes as he stands and turns to face her. "Is it cool if I take off my jeans?"

"Yeah, no problem." Stiles practically has a mini meltdown on the inside when she notices his reddened cheeks. "And who knew Derek Hale could blush, huh?" She grins, unable to help teasing him. Also, she thinks it lightens the mood a little.

This Derek is WAY more fun than grumpy ol' regular Derek, she also thinks - knows. And it just makes her hate Kate that much more.

Derek merely shoots her a withering glare, but it's no use when his cheeks grow even hotter. He quickly turns around then, anything, just as long as he doesn't have to look her in the eyes. He strips as quickly as possible, folds his jeans and places them on the floor beside the bed before hopping in and hauling the covers over his lower half.

Stiles merely smirks as she watches him, clearly highly amused.

Derek shoots her another pathetic glare. "Shut up..."

Stiles chuckles lightly (and Derek so does NOT find it wonderful melodic - ugh!) "I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to. You have VERY expressive eyes, y'know?" Derek huffs out, almost looks like he's pouting (which Stiles so totally does NOT nearly reach across and hug the life out of him for - ugh!)

Stiles grins, ignores the light blush spreading across the tops of her cheeks. "YOU'RE one to talk. I mean, have you seen those eyebrows of yours?"

"Have I seen them?" Derek deadpans, tries not to smile. "I live with them. They live on my face. They always have, as far as I know."

Stiles chuckles, the silly grin still pressed to her lips. "Y'know you're WAY more fun at this age... Whatever age you are." She scowls then. "You were never really specific. On purpose." She narrows her eyes at him. "Peter and Cora weren't ever much help, either."

Derek chuckles at that. "I'm sixteen." He says, frowns slightly. "Well, I'm sixteen now, I mean."

"So, like," Stiles quickly works out the numbers, something she's always been really good at. "That would make you twenty-five." She grins, then, pleased at the new knowledge. "Ha! Finally!"

Derek smirks, rolls his eyes. "How old are YOU?"

"Seventeen. Eighteen in three months." Stiles grins, the excitement clear in her expression. "Hey, did you know that you have a cousin?"

Derek nods, smiles sadly. "Malia. My mother only needed to erase Peter's mind." He explains. "The rest of us knew it was for the best."

"Why?" Stiles is slightly confused, because - "I thought Peter wasn't as much of an ass back then."

"Well, you and Scott were right about one thing," Derek sighs. "Peter's insane over power. He's kinda always been that way. I guess the fire finally tipped him over the edge."

Stiles nods. 'Yeah, that's one way to put it...'

Derek clears his throat, quickly moves the conversation along to less depressing tones. "So, what're we watching?"

+

The next morning Stiles wakes slowly and groggily as she usually does on a Saturday morning. And as usual, it takes her a few seconds for her brain to switch on properly. It's then, that she feels a lovely, solid warmth.

She flushes deeply when she realises, but doesn't dare to move, not quite wanting to ruin the moment.

She knows she pathetic, shut up.

Derek let's out a quiet groan, shifts impossibly closer, his chest now pressed tightly against her back.

Stiles' eyes widen at the movement, but more so by the fact that "something" is also now poking the small of her back, just above the curve of her ass. Her heart races as she freezes even more, not knowing if she should wake him or not.

Thankfully - or not, she thinks, briefly - Derek suddenly stirs, the movement on his (only) boxer-clad dick forcing him wide awake. He almost jumps out of his skin, literally DOES jump up from the bed with a pillow covering his front.

Stiles uses his sudden awakened state to her advantage, pretends to have been startled awake herself instead. 'Smooth,' she thinks rather proudly as she arches a brow at him, and asks, "Derek, what the fu -"

Derek's cheeks only redden all the more as her eyes slowly trail down to the pillow he's clutching tightly in front of his hard-on. "I-I'm SO fucking sorry!" He blurts out, clearly flustered and very embarrassed.

Stiles simply laughs it off, even if he can probably hear her hear pounding. Though, he seems more focussed on his own mortification, so maybe she's off the hook, just this once.

"It's fine, dude. Teenage hormones running wild. I get it." She shrugs casually before slipping out of the bed and walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go make some coffee," She opens the door, turning to him with a cheeky grin. "While you sort yourself out in the bathroom."

Derek flushes even harder, if that's actually fucking possible. He actually wants to die right now. Seriously.

Stiles chuckles, though, it's mainly to ignore her mental gushing over his utter (annoying) adorableness. "Just, y'know, clean up after yourself."

Derek huffs, glares over at her as he snips, "I'm NOT gonna jerk off in your bathroom, for crying out loud!"

"M'kay. Whatever. Don't be long. I need to pee." Stiles laughs to herself as she slips out of the room.

Derek merely glares (pathetically) after her.

+

[Ten Minutes Later...]

"He did NOT! Oh, THAT is THEE best thing I've heard all year!" Scott let's out a loud, belly-rumbling laugh as he tries to keep himself from falling out of his chair.

"Shh, douche! He'll fucking hear you!" Stiles hisses, scowls at him as she tries to bite back a grin.

Scott bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing any louder. "I'm sorry, dude, but THAT is priceless. Oh, man, think of the fun we're gonna have with him when we get him back to his regular grumpy, old man-wolf-self."

Stiles shoots him a playful glare. "We are NOT gonna do that, Scott."

"Awh! Why not?" Scott pouts, though, he can't help looking as surprised as he does.

"Because that's mean." Stiles says rather snootily.

Scott scoffs loudly. "Since when do YOU care?"

"Since..." Stiles sighs in defeat. "Since he's practically a different fricking person."

Scott frowns, notes her serious tone and rather saddened expression.

"Like LITERALLY a different person." Stiles says. "He's more like you, actually." She smiles fondly at her Alpha, her best friend, her brother. "He's bubbly, and he jokes around a lot. He's like a big kid."

Scott nods, because he understands. "Well, we can't really blame the guy for being grouchy towards literally everyone after everything that he's been through."

"No, I know that." Stiles nods, her voice soft.

Scott smiles suddenly, motions his head towards the staircase.

Stiles realises immediately - Derek's heard her every fricking word - then glares (pathetically) at the Alpha - her so-fucking-called brother. Pff!

Scott smirks as he places a finger to his lips.

Stiles huffs, but nods anyway, just as the young teen wolf himself enters the kitchen.

Derek stands in the doorway - with his jeans on (unlucky for her) - eyes them both curiously for a split second before plastering on a wide smile. "Morning."

"Good morning." Scott nods curtly, smiles back at the young Beta as he stands to make pour himself another. "Coffee?"

"No, thanks." Derek wrinkles his nose. "I hate that stuff."

Stiles arches a brow, can't help smirking in amusement.

Derek arches a brow right back at her. "What?"

"You just remind me of Jeckle and Hyde, that's all." Stiles airs innocently as she sips at her own coffee.

Derek narrows his eyes a little as he takes the seat beside the Alpha's. 'Whatever,' he thinks, 'it's too early for this shit.' He huffs as the Alpha takes his seat again. "Why're you both up so early? It's a Saturday."

Stiles chuckles, Scott answering, but not without an amused smirk. "We thought you'd wanna get to work on finding out what the fudge werepsycho Argent did to you."

"Oh. Right. Yeah." Derek nods. "Sounds like a plan."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, now." Scott arches a brow, looks highly amused as he shoots the younger wolf a knowing look.

Derek knows what he's getting at, call it instinct, and he doesn't appreciate others sticking their nose in. Even if Scott's his Alpha.

He simply glares back at the older wolf, huffing as he rises from his seat and shuffles towards the fridge. "Do you have any Sprite?"

"Nope, sorry." Stiles says. "But there's boring, old lemonade, if you want."

"Yeah. Thanks." Derek grabs a can for himself, ignoring both their lingering gazes as he opens it and gulps down half its contents in one go.

What? He's thirsty...

Stop judging!

'...Who am I talking to?'

It's official; Stiles is making him crazy.

He's SO unbelievably fucked...


	3. About Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate grins at the wolf as she declares, "It's about power."

"What the hell is it?" Derek frowns, both curiously and sceptically.

Stiles chuckles, can't help mentally gushing over the adorable look on his "baby Derek face".

Scott grins, clearly highly amused. "It's an iPod, bro'. Check it out."

Derek merely arches a brow in response, and looks considerably more lost than he was just two seconds ago.

"It's basically the best thing ever. After Twinkies and the internet, of course." Stiles snatches the device from the Alpha, who glares at her. "Look," She slides her thumb around on it, grins proudly as she shows it off to him. What? She loves her iPod. Shut up. "It's all of your favourite music on one awesome, little trinket."

"I think I like CDs better." Derek says, clearly not impressed.

"Ugh. He's still a sour-grampa-wolf." Scott huffs, Derek glaring at Alpha for it.

Stiles simply laughs at that. "Dude, I thought you'd be into records or something. At least cassettes."

Derek turns his glare onto her. "I'm not THAT old. And anyway, I DO like records. My mom used to have a whole bunch of them." He smiles softly at the memory.

Stiles smiles to herself as memories of her own late mother flash through her mind. "What was she like?"

"My mom?" Derek arches a brow, surprised by the question.

Stiles simply nods.

"Oh," Derek smiles. "She was the best. There's no other way I can really put it."

Stiles grins. "Yeah, my mom was a total sweetheart." She chuckles lightly. "And I bet Talia Hale was totally fricking badass."

"Hey!" Scott pouts, feeling left out. "MY mom's totally fricking badass, too!"

Stiles' grin widens as she nods at the Alpha. "Oh, totally, dude!" She chuckles again when a pleased grin instantly breaks out his face in response.

"So, uh, is there anybody else in our pack?" Derek pipes up, looks genuinely intrigued and rather enthusiastic.

Stiles can't help smiling to herself. He's SO fricking different from the Derek she knows and is used to. And it warms her heart to know this side of the "sourwolf" as much as it saddens her to know WHY he's so different now.

"Well, there's Isaac -" Scott starts.

"Yeah, but he went off to "go find" himself." Stiles scoffs, though, isn't bitter about it. In fact, she feels it's her fault in the first place. What with Allison and everything.

Scott shoots her a pointed glare, but still can't help smiling before he continues. "Lydia, obviously -"

"She's the banshee, right?" Derek asks, glances mainly to Stiles, since she was the one who sat up with him for most of the night answering his questions. Which, he really is grateful for.

Stiles nods, can't help smiling. 'Wow. He listened... Derek NEVER listens to me...'

"Yeah," Scott nods, continues. "There's Peter, kinda." He wrinkles his nose. "Well, he's helpful when he wants to be."

Derek scoffs, nods. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like Peter."

Stiles smirks at that, her expression only broadening when the youngest wolf shoots her a playful glare.

Scott fights back the urge to vomit at the both of them, because seriously, he thinks, stop fucking dancing around one another. "And there's Kira, my girlfriend and awesome thunder kitsune."

"Can I meet her?" Derek asks, eyes slightly wide with childlike wonder. "My mom told about kitsunes. There are thirteen kinds and apparently the void are the worst, but I've heard the thunder are one of the most powerful."

Stiles would be gushing over how cute he is when he's excited, if it weren't for the sensation of being literally just punched in the throat by the mere mention of the void kitsune - or, nugitsune.

Scott eyes her warily for a moment, but Stiles is quick to fake a reassuring smile. Even if she knows he doesn't buy it. He's Scott, after all. He knows her better than literally anybody. Even her own father.

Derek notices the little exchange and how off the air around the two - particularly Stiles - seems to be all of the sudden. It makes him uncomfortable, like there's more he should know, like there's more he probably doesn't even want to know. But all he knows for certain is that he doesn't like that rather downtrodden, rather guilty expression on Stiles' pretty face.

God, she really does have a pretty face, he thinks, almost miserably, but most definitely, longingly. And her eyes? Derek doesn't think he'll ever get over those unique jewels. And as it happens, he's just dandy with that.

+

[Meanwhile...]

"So, you turned my nephew into smelly, little pup'... Now, what?" Peter's tone is casual, his expression casual as he waltzed down the "smelly" sewers.

Well, really, he did NOT expect to spend his Saturday afternoon doing THIS. But he's not one to pass up an opportunity, especially when he spots one as enticing as this.

He's also rather pleased - and slightly amused - that he was able to follow her so easily.

Kate whirls around, only to shoot the wolf a glare.

"Y'know, Scott and the others have already gotten to him." Peter informs her with an arched brow. "He'll probably tell you to go to Hell if he sees you again." He adds with clear amusement in his bright, blue orbs.

"I'm trying to build something." Kate grunts out, still glaring at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Peter says, his voice low as his eyes connect to hers.

Kate scoffs out a light chuckle. "I'm beyond your understanding. You're a guy. You're sugar, and spice, and everything useless. Unless you're baking, that is."

Peter merely shoots her a withering look.

Kate smirks, looks rather sinister. "I'm more than that. More than flesh. More than blood. I'm..." She pauses thoughtfully, then sighs in defeat. "Y'know, I honestly don't think there's a single word fabulous enough for me."

And now, it's Peter's turn to glare at the werejaguar.

Kate's smirk only widens as she goes on, clearly the one person who loves the sound of their own voice more than Peter does. "Oh, my name will be on everybody's lips. Assuming that their lips haven't already been torn off." She chuckles to herself. "But not just yet. And that's okay. I've still got time. And I can be patient... For now... Everything is well within my reach. Derek, Scott and Stiles are all where I want them to be." 

"What'd you mean?" Peter narrows his eyes, stares suspiciously at her.

Kate let's out a very unladylike snort. "What? You think you can somehow get your pathetic soul back by trying to help them?" She smirks, clearly taunting him. He's just as evil as she is, and she wants to make sure he knows that. "A soul's as slippery as greased monkey, my friend. Why'd you think I practically sold mine at birth?" She scoffs, still smirking teasingly as he sends her another glare. "Well, who could blame you, huh? I mean, you probably even thought you could be your own man. But sadly, you never will be." Her smirk widens. "You'll always be left to rot on the sidelines... You'll always be right here with me... In the darkness... Singing our little song..."

Peter grits his teeth, tries to control himself, contain himself from ripping out her pretty, little eyeballs. Because he needs Kate. Well, Martha needs her, apparently. For what, he doesn't know... Yet.

Kate chuckles at his expression, clearly senses his inner rage. "You like to sing, don't you, Peter? You've always liked to sing... Right from the beginning... And that's where we're all gonna go..." She edges closer until she's only a meter in front of him. "Right back to the beginning... Oh, the next few weeks are gonna be quite a ride. And I think that we're ALL gonna learn something about ourselves in the process. Of course, YOU'LL learn that you're just a pathetic piece of shit, if it HASN'T sunk in already."

Peter's glare hardens, and Kate only laughs right in his face.

"Look at you," She shakes her head in dismay at him, her face holding both disgust and amusement. "Trying. Just like them." She scoffs, "You STILL don't get it. Not really. It's not about being right, or about being wrong..."

Peter's eyes widen then, when two beserkers appear out of the darkness and stand either side of the blonde.

Kate grins at the wolf as she declares, "It's about power."


	4. He's My Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miguel." Stiles pipes up instantly, without even giving it a second thought. "Miguel. He's, uh, he's my cousin... From Mexico..."

[An Hour Later...]

"What happened?" Scott asks, looks completely bewildered as he lops lazily back into his living room.

"I don't know." Stiles shakes her head, then panics as she glances towards the open front door again. "I don't know!"

"What'd you mean, you don't know?" Scott looks more and more confused.

"Exactly what I said! Dude, he's gone! Derek's gone! One minute we were on the couch talking about the new Avengers movie, and the next he suddenly goes quiet for all of three seconds before he bolts off!" Stiles explains, all, but exclaims.

"Damn." Scott's eyes widen. "He must've heard me talking to Deaton. I had to tell him I lied about the Hale's, so he didn't accidentally end up spilling the beans himself."

"What!? Dude! Ugh!" Stiles glares at the Alpha. "You're not the only one with werewolf hearing!"

"I know! I forgot! I'm sorry!" Scott whines back, huffs loudly in frustration.

"Four years, Scott! You've been a werewolf for four years now! How could you forget!? And WHAT are you doing!?" Stiles snaps, still glaring at him.

"...What?" And Scott looks genuinely confused again. But that's nothing new, really.

"Don't just stand there!" Stiles snips as she rushes towards the front door. "Move your furry, Alpha ass!"

+

[Another Hour Later...]

When they finally managed to find Derek wandering through the forest rather angrily (of course), he's finally convinced to go back to the McCall house with Stiles.

Meanwhile, Scott takes off to deal with Malia and Peter's first official meeting, ever.

Something Stiles is actually grateful for missing herself. Of course, she hates Peter, as do most people who know him. And she's rather reluctant for Malia to get involved with him, but she knows it not her place to say anything.

Another reason she's glad she isn't going with Scott.

Because let's face it, Stiles is a complete and utter blabber-mouth, she knows this.

So, back at the McCall house, Stiles walks through the front door, followed by Derek, who's being increasingly difficult, just to piss her off, she knows that.

"Alright, look!" Stiles finally snaps, cuts off his annoying rantings and ravings.

Derek closes his mouth, though, he's wearing a smirk, and a single brow of his is arched in amusement. Clearly, he's enjoying this way too much.

Ugh!

"We're not gonna leave this house, we're not gonna call anybody or do anything else extreme until Scott gets back." Stiles explains it one more time, as calmly and as clearly as she possibly frigging can.

Seriously, this boy is annoying as he is adorable. Which is a lot...

Ugh!

"So..." Derek counters after a few moments. "Am I allowed to talk to you?"

"Nope." Stiles replies with a cheesy grin.

"Good." Derek says with a lazy shrug.

"Fine." Stiles huffs.

"So... Who's gonna talk to him?" Derek finally asks, pointing a finger across the living room, where Scott's father is standing.

Stiles frowns, turns to where he's pointing, then flails considerably when she finally spots their visitor. "Holy -!" She takes a moment to breathe, resisting the urge to glare at the older man when he smirks in amusement along with the wolf, then grumbles out, begrudgingly, "Are you getting taller?"

"Stiles." Rafael gives his son's best friend a curt nod before he (inevitably) asks, "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, we're waiting for Scott." Stiles answers before the teen wolf can even open his mouth.

"Me, too." Rafael nods, motioning to the large bag in his arms. "We're supposed to be having dinner, actually."

Stiles simply nods in acknowledgement, trying desperately not to fidget.

"Wanna join me, while we wait?" Rafael asks, motions to the bag again.

"No, thanks." Stiles says.

"Yes, please." Derek says at the same time.

Stiles narrows her eyes threateningly at him before glancing back to the older man. "No, thanks. We're not hungry."

Derek scowls at her before defying her. "No, I'm starving."

Stiles blatantly glares at the teen wolf this time as she mutters out, pointedly, "Neither of us are hungry."

"Well, come on, then." Rafael shares a smirk with Derek as the three of them walk into the kitchen. He places the food on top of the counter, slowly starts to unpack each container before he finally asks, "So, what's your friend's name?"

"Der -"

"Miguel." Stiles pipes up instantly, without even giving it a second thought. "Miguel. He's, uh, he's my cousin... From Mexico..."

Both Rafael and Derek arch a brow at her, though, Derek looks more amused than anything else.

Rafael turns his attention to this "Miguel" instead, then, with a smug smirk, asks, "Es usted un natural de México, Miguel? [Are you originally from Mexico, Miguel?]"

Stiles' eyes widen slightly and she feels herself pale a little as she mumbles out an, "Oh, my God..." And she's sure she's been caught, but then something wonderful happens.

Annoying, but no doubt, wonderful...

Derek's smirk is as equally smug as he replies rather casually. "No soy, nativo, is no que pasé montón de tiempo allí. [No, I'm not a native, but I spend a lot of time there.]"

Rafael seems stunned for a few seconds, but thankfully, he seems pleased with the answer. "Egg rolls?"

Derek smirks, nods. "Hell, yeah."

And Stiles still really doesn't know what the hell just actually happened here...


	5. Hello, Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate grins almost gleefully back at the (still kind of adorable) teen wolf, and then, "purrs" out, "Hello, handsome..."

Peter HATES beserkers. They're all bones, and muscles, and leather, and death. He would even go as far to admit that he is kind of a little bit afraid of these barbaric creatures, knows they're almost practically indestructible. Though, he'll only admit that to himself, of course.

Nonetheless, Peter stands his ground. And he loves his stunning desert wolf, but unfortunately for him, she's even more psychotic than the blonde standing in front of him now.

"Are you afraid, Peter?" Kate smirks over at him, the beserkers either side of her standing idle, for the moment.

'Damn.' Peter thinks, tries not to glare.

"Well, you should be." Kate scoffs when the wolf doesn't say a word, only tightens his jaw and holds his head high. And then, she grins, and says, "And you will be. Especially after they're through with you," She adds, pointing a thumb towards the berserker to her right. "If you aren't already dead, obviously."

Peter takes a step closer, even when he so wishes to flee. "I want to make a deal."

Kate arches a brow, is clearly caught off guard. And of course, like a true feline - which is basically what she is now, she knows that - curiosity gets the better of her. "I'm listening..."

+

[The Next Day...]

After last night's rather awkward (and extremely terrifying) dinner with Rafael, he thankfully hadn't stayed too long after. The Agent had left the duo to their own devices, but not before asking Stiles to make sure his son calls him as soon as possible and making them promise not to get into any trouble - Stiles in particular, of course.

And of course, Stiles begrudges his words with a scowl as he departs from his ex-wife and son's home.

Still no news from Scott, himself, Stiles and Derek simply lounge about in his living room until they eventually fall sleep beside one another. Boxes of Twinkies and empty soda cans surrounding their sprawled out forms.

By the morning, Stiles and Derek quickly clear up, make themselves some cereal and toast and still, by lunchtime, they've heard nothing. From anybody. Let alone Scott.

+

Stiles let's out a grunt as her back hits the wall, but it's not as painful as it once was. Maybe he's holding back, she thinks, briefly, absurdly.

"I'm not talking to you anymore. I'll talk to the Alpha. I wanna talk to Scott. Now." Derek all, but growls out as he holds her in place, his arm pressed into her chest. "All you do is lie to me. You said he'd be here by now! You said Deaton would fix me!"

"I lied to you!?" Stiles snaps, bitterly. Because honestly! "I've done nothing, but tell you the truth! I even tried to tell you about what really happened to your family, but Scott chickened out! Why'd you think you and I aren't friends, huh!?" She instantly taps into the lingering darkness of her spark, the one infected previously by possession and summons just enough strength to shove the werewolf off and away from her completely.

And quite clearly, Derek is shocked. However, would be impressed any other time.

"All I ever do is try to help you! And all you do is throw it back in my face! So, fuck you! Because I am done!" Stiles yells, and she knows she'll probably regret saying this, but, "After we get you back to normal, I'm done with you. Don't ever come to me for help and don't expect me to save your stupid, ungrateful, furry ass!"

Derek's eyes are wide as he silently watches her stalk off up the stairs. He hears her thud angrily down the hallway above, before slamming - what he guesses is - Scott's bedroom door.

+

[Meanwhile...]

Scott huffs, glares over at the (dick) one who made him. "Would you just stop talking yourself in circles?" He snaps at the older wolf. "You're giving me a headache."

Peter merely rolls his eyes. "I am trying to help here."

Lydia scoffs. "I wonder."

Peter simply smirks at the fiery redhead.

"Look, all we wanna know is why Kate would do this to Derek." Scott repeats, for like, the millionth time, he swears. "If we can figure that out, then maybe we can figure out how to get him back to normal."

"I don't know," Peter grins. "He's kinda darling, isn't he? So much better than the grumpy Derek we all know and somewhat begrudgingly love."

Scott glares at him once again. "Seriously, I will beat the shit out of you."

Malia grins, "I'd actually like to see that."

To which, Scott smirks in amusement and Lydia and Peter stare at her with brows arched.

"...What?" Malia arches a brow right back, though, looks confused. But that's nothing new.

+

Derek let's out an annoyed huff, because he's been lounging lazily on the couch, alone, for the last hour.

Stiles still hasn't come down, probably isn't ever going to talk to him again.

'What was I thinking? Shoving her like that... Shit...'

Derek hears a knock on the front door, scowls curiously as he picks up a strangely familiar scent, he's senses having been a little off since - well, since Kate did whatever she did to him.

Derek let's out a sigh, shuts the television off, and goes to open the door.

+

"Of course," Peter smirks knowingly, shakes his head. "Why didn't I see it before?"

Lydia, Malia and Scott all glance warily at one another before the Alpha timidly asks, "...What?"

Peter glances towards them as he finally reveals, "Kate would want Derek to trust her. And there's no way he ever would after what she did. That's WHY she did it. She reverted him back to the age when he still trusted her."

Malia scoffs bluntly, loudly. "Well, no fear of that happening."

"Yeah," Lydia nods in agreement, glances towards the Alpha and asks, "He DOES know she murdered almost his entire family, right?"

Scott nods. "Right." Adds rather sheepishly, "He... Kinda overheard me talking about it on the phone to Deaton..."

Lydia glares at him. "Finesse, Scott! I said use finesse! God!"

+

Derek's eyes widen as soon as he opens the door and spots the blonde waves of hair.

Kate grins almost gleefully back at the (still kind of adorable) teen wolf, and then, "purrs" out, "Hello, handsome..."


	6. Beserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beserker..." Peter breathes out as he looks over just in time to see one of the creatures come into view a few yards away.

"Kate." Derek breathes out, tries to remain calm. And if it weren't for not wanting to alert angry girl upstairs, he probably would have tried to kill this evil bitch from the moment he opened the Alpha's front door.

Kate's usual promiscuous grin is plastered across her thin, pink lips, her lashes fluttering heavily over her iron-blue orbs. "It's been a long time since we last saw one another." She chuckles quietly, shakes her head lightly. "Longer than you can imagine."

Derek scowls at that. "What're you doing here, Kate? What'd you want?" He asks, decides in that moment to play it dumb. Because this time, he wants HER to trust HIM.

+

Stiles huffs, finally bored enough with playing on her iPhone. She deems it having been enough time ignoring the spoilt teen wolf, throws herself from Scott's bed and over to his door.

Stiles walks lazily down the hallway and it' only when she's halfway down the staircase does she spot a familiar blonde waft of hair. Her eyes widen as she rushes down the stairs, gets to the front door only to see Kate, as she suspected, but Derek nowhere insight.

Kate smirks over at her before quickly disappearing, too.

"Shit!!"

Stiles' heart thuds heavily in her chest, and now, she doesn't know what the fuck to do.

'Find Scott.'

+

[A Half Hour Later...]

The hairs on the back of Peter's neck suddenly stand on ends as he hears the distant, familiar growl echoing throughout the high school grounds.

Both Scott and Malia's eyes widen as they, too, hear it.

"What the hell was that!?" Malia asks, glancing wildly around.

"Beserker..." Peter breathes out as he looks over just in time to see one of the creatures come into view a few yards away.

"There's just one of them." Malia scoffs, stepping forward, ready to take charge. "I think we can take him."

Scott's eyes widen all the more at the mere thought of fighting one of these - whatever the hell these things are.

"Are you crazy!?" Peter rushes forward, grabs his daughter by the arm and drags her back.

Malia glances warily at the creature after seeing such a reaction from the older wolf, but backs away anyway.

"What do we do now?" Scott asks, though, mostly to himself.

"We, uh," Peter begins to back away a little more hastily. "We run." He says simply, then, swirling around and doing just that.

To which, Scott and Malia both glance at one another with eyes once again before quickly following after Peter.

+

Stiles quickly parks up her Jeep in the high school parking lock, summons inhuman speeds as runs through the entire grounds. She doesn't have to go far to see both Scott and Malia getting their asses literally handed to them by some fucked up looking creature.

Seriously, what the fuck is that thing?

Stiles rushes over, but she's no fucking help, at all! She's grabbed by the throat immediately as she barges herself into the bone-covered demon from frigging Hell! She's then thrown clear across the concrete, landing hard, and if she were still more human than mostly human, she'd have probably been knocked unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Malia's by her side in an instant, gently hauls her back up onto her feet.

"Still alive." Stiles grins goofily, earning a similar grin from the she coyote.

Scott launches himself at the berserker as it steps closer with it's large bone claws raised. He's knocked to the ground at the beast's feat in one swift motion, then it grabs the Alpha by the back of the neck, shoves his face into a nearby brick wall.

"Scott!" Both Stiles and Malia yell, running to his rescue.

The beserker, knocks them down with a punch and a kick, just in time for another to appear from literally out of fucking nowhere!

Stiles' eyes widen. "Oh, we're gonna die..."

Malia huffs beside her, claws ready and eyes glowing blue. Defiant to go down without a fight, she lunges for the second beserker.

Scott finally gets a few punches and swipes in, but they seem to do nothing at all. It literally looks like he's fucking tickling the bastard. "These fuckers won't die!" He growls with annoyance. "I don't even think they feel pain!"

"Well, let's test that theory." Stiles smirks as she appears behind one of the beserkers and zaps him with an electrical charge, one that would kill a fricking elephant.

The beserker doesn't seem to feel it, simply turns slowly around to face her, tilts it head at her.

Stiles' eyes widen, her face quickly turning pale. "Oh, crap..."

+

Derek jumps at the sound of the Alpha roaring, the walls of the vault even shuddering with the powerful sound. "Did you hear that?" His eyes widen as he glances over to his uncle, who merely nods.

Kate growls, grabs the teen wolf's arm in one hand, her other hand, tightly clasping the Triskele disk.

Peter chuckles, can't help smirking as he says, "Quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate."

Kate merely glares over at him.

Peter goes on, of course he does. "What with the Aztec temples, and turning Derek back into a teenager, one that trusted you, one that even loved you. All this complication just to gain access to our vault. Just so you could get your hands on that little, piece of junk?" He let's out another chuckle. "Turn if over, honey." He says, still wearing his signature, smug shit smirk. "Go ahead. There's a scrape on the back, where it used to say 'Made in China'."

"You're lying!" Kate snaps angrily.

Peter's smirk widens, however, because he can hear the slight falter in her voice, the quiver of uncertainty. "Well, I must admit, I DO have a tendency to exaggerate things a lot of the time. But in THIS case," His smirks widens even more, if that's even fricking possible. "The truth is SO much more fun."

Kate finally gives in, turns the disk over to see the small scrape, and grits her teeth in outrage.

Peter laughs in her face, revelling in the feeling of being able to do so once again. The last time having been when he ripped the bitch's throat out. Even if it kind of came back to bite him in the ass.

Derek squirms beside her, desperate to run off to save his friends, save his pack. He glances longingly towards the entrance to the vault.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Peter says, still smirking, of course. He's enjoying every single second of this. "That little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's a training wheel. Talia used it to teach Laura, and I tried to use it to teach Derek."

"You are fucking lying!" Kate finally snaps, turns her angry glare onto the teen wolf instead. "Tell me how the fuck this shit works!!"

"I don't know!" Derek finally snaps back at her as he tears his arms out of her almost bruising grip. "I don't know and I don't care!" He growls before turning on his heel and speeding up the stone steps at werewolf speeds.


	7. Just Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" Malia arches one back, then shrugs lazily. "I'm just curious."

[The Day Before...]

"Kate Argent?" Dr. Valek scoffs out the name in bitter disgust.

Deaton nods. "I need to know what she did to Derek Hale, and if he's dying."

Dr. Valek eyes the younger man curiously as he asks, "Why?"

Deaton sighs as he answers honestly, "Because of a promise I once made to a woman that I once loved more than anything. AND, because I still care about her son."

Dr. Valek stares back at the darker-skinned man for a few seconds, seems approving of the response as he responds with a simple, "Well, alright, then."

+

[The Present...]

"Kira!!" Scott's eyes widen in horror as the berserker sends her flying.

Kira lands harshly on her side, a few feet from the werewolf, who forces through his aching limbs just to crawl over to the she fox. Her katana, too, with the force of the hit, gets thrown to the side, away from the expert wielding kitsune.

"We're getting beaten to shit." Malia grumbles as she let's out an angry growl.

"We're gonna die." Stiles says in a sing-song voice.

Scott glares at her, mumbles out a, "No, we're not." then, pushes himself back up to his feet, ready to fight again.

There's a loud snarl that erupts suddenly and just as the others pulls themselves back up onto their feet, they witness their rescuer.

Young Derek comes speeding towards the two beserkers, and proceeds to take them both on, by himself.

Scott takes a step forward, wants to help, of course.

However, both Stiles and Kira grab either hand of the Alpha's, hold him back, especially when they see that the teen wolf is doing rather (unexpectedly) well.

Derek lunges for first berserker that heads his way. He's instantly elbowed by it's large, boney arm, but manages to quickly right himself as he lands into a hand-stand and kicks both his legs into the beast's chest.

The first berserker stumbles back from the force, while the second steps towards the teen wolf and swipes his large claws at him.

Derek ducks just in time, then, easily seems to dodge both berserkers' attacks as they continuously try to catch him, but inevitably fail each time.

Malia arches a brow, clearly impressed by the youngster's move. She briefly wonders if he remembers that from his life, now, or if he's just always been a naturally skilled fighter. Either way, she finds it pretty fricking awesome.

Scott, too, looks impressed, and pleasantly surprised. But that's not all he can see as he notices Derek's eyes begin to flash from blue to golden, his features beginning to flicker back and forth between the young, teen Derek and the Derek he knows now, the one he's always known.

Both Kira and Malia look confused as they see it, too.

And Stiles' heart stammers briefly as she watches the entire scene unfold.

Derek is... Well, he's Derek again. The Derek they know. The guy who's older than them, slightly less creepier than his uncle at times. The guy who seems to know everything, just below Deaton, that is.

"He's back." Scott grins triumphantly, nods approvingly to himself as he watches the berserkers finally retreating altogether.

Derek watches after the beasts for a few moments, makes sure they're really gone (for now) before he slowly turns to face the others. He can't bare to look at Stiles, not after the way he treated her, after what he said to her. So, he looks to the Alpha instead.

Malia rolls her eyes as the two wolves exchange a curt nod, Kira smiling gleefully, just glad that tonight's finally done with and they can now, all go home and chill.

Stiles, however, is hurt. She can't put it any other way, and she can't even begin to deny it. And okay, she's KNOWS she said she was done with him, but that didn't mean she was going to completely ignore him!

'Fine!' Her thoughts hiss. 'If he wants it that way, then... Fine! Just, fine!'

And it totally does NOT sting like a motherfucker when the sour wolf simply turns his back on them and walks off into the night.

+

[A Week Later...]

Stiles rolls her eyes as she hears Scott chuckle on the other end of the line. "Dude, it's just dinner. My dad said he feels kinda sorry for her, y'know, since her dad sectioned her and everything."

"Well, I'm telling you, she's totally into you. Seriously. Just ask Lydia. She'll back me up on this."

Stiles huffs as she answers. "Quit gossiping about me behind my back with the evil redhead."

Scott let's out another chuckle, because he's clearly having too much fun with this and he's kind of a douche sometimes.

Y'know, in Stiles' own opinion, that is.

"Anyway, at least if you get with Malia, you MIGHT just stop pining over Derek." And Stiles can't practically hear the grin in his voice as he says, "Seriously, dude, what is it with you and the Hale's?"

Stiles let's out a quiet, but clearly annoyed growl, knows the idiot Alpha can hear it perfectly. "Seriously, dude," She mocks him, her tone all too pleasant. "I'm gonna come to your house tonight, when you're asleep, and suffocate you."

"Please, don't!"

Stiles smirks smugly at the genuinely worried tone of his voice. "That's what I thought."

"No. Actually, I was thinking, I may wake up and throw you across the room. Seriously, dude, I still don't totally have a handle on this True Alpha thing."

"Oh." And Stiles would be touched, if she weren't slightly alarmed. "Right. No. That's actually a really good point."

And Scott let's out a loud breath of relief at her final decision. "So," He asks after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "What's with you and Derek anyway?"

"What'd you mean?" Stiles scowls to herself, curses herself in her mind for sounding so obvious.

Scott scoffs. "Really, Genim?"

Stiles glares, because he's using her name just to annoy her. And if it were anyone else, she'd probably beat the shit out the them. Beside her father, obviously.

"I don't need to hear both your hearts speeding up everytime you guys are in the same room, because I can smell the affection, it's THAT strong..." Scott says, sounding all too smug, then quickly adds, "Not too mention the sexual tension. Jeez!"

"Alright, that's it, you furry, little bastard!" Stiles huffs as the stupid werewolf simply laughs at her. "I'm hanging up! Goodbye, asshat!"

+

"So, Malia," John smiles warmly at the teen as the three of them take a seat at the dinner table.

Malia arches a brow, silently urging the Sheriff on as she takes the chair to Stiles' left, right beside Stiles, and opposite Stiles' father.

"What's your favourite kind of food?" John asks.

"Deer." Malia replies without any hesitation whatsoever.

Stiles smiles secretly in amusement, while John arches a brow at the slightly odd girl.

Malia seems to sense she's made an error, and is quick to correct herself. "But I'll eat pretty much anything... Accept for salad."

John stares a few moments longer at her before breaking out into a large grin as he turns to face his daughter. "I like her already."

And Malia simply beams upon hearing those words. She feels... Wanted. And it makes her feel like coming home, like comfort, and family. She can only hope, though. Forever. Or at least, until she dies. But whatever, it keeps her going.

+

[An Hour Later...]

After the Sheriff heads to bed around midnight, Stiles and Malia retreat upstairs to Stiles' bedroom.

"I'm coming to see you play lacrosse tomorrow. So, you better not suck." Malia says, and she's totally serious, even if she's smirking broadly.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smirking, as well. "Hey!" She pulls on a mock scowl. "I am awesome at lacrosse! Just... Not as awesome as Scott... But he's got werewolf strength, so that's like cheating, if you think about it."

Malia chuckles, because she loves it when Stiles goes off into one of her infamous rambles.

"So, uh," Stiles is right to be wary as she brings it up. "You met Peter, huh?"

Malia wrinkles her nose in disgust at the mere mention of the older (deranged, she thinks) wolf. "Yeah." She nods. "I don't like him."

Stiles nods. "Yeah. He has that affect on pretty much everybody he meets."

Malia nods, looks absentminded, like something else is on her mind.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks, because of course she cares. She lost her fricking virginity to this girl, for crying out loud!

Malia nods once again. "Yeah. Just... Worrying about the deadpool. Y'know, the usual." She gives a sheepish smile, but the fear is clear in her pretty blue orbs.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll see." Stiles offers a reassuring smile. "Seriously, you've only known Scott for a few months. I've known him my entire life, and yeah, I've had to run around clearing up after him for half his life, but he's never let anybody down. He always seems to come through for everybody. I wasn't lying when I said he was more awesome than me, y'know?"

Malia cracks a genuine smile, and she really does feel a little more at ease, a little more comforted. "By the way, how much am I worth on the list? I forgot to look."

Stiles arches a brow at that.

"What?" Malia arches one back, then shrugs lazily. "I'm just curious."

"Four million." Stiles finally gives in, wary of the coyote's reaction.

"Huh." Malia stares thoughtfully back. "I saw that Scott was worth twenty-five million and Kira; six million." She smiles brightly then, as she adds, "They'll probably get taken out LONG before I do."

Stiles shakes her head at that, however - 'It's... Progress...'


	8. Human Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Derek.

[Three Weeks Later...]

Stiles is glad that her father's okay, that today, he's finally come out of the hospital. She was scared to death of losing him, of course. And she still is.

"Hey, what the -"

Stiles jumps a little, but otherwise ignores him. She's still upset, she can't help it. And she knows he probably can't help it, either, that it's just the way he is.

"Are you going through my stuff?" John asks his daughter, staring oddly at her as he leans against the open doorway to his bedroom. And it's more of a, "why the hell are you going through my stuff?"

But of course, Stiles ignores the underlining inquiry. Though, she replies as she finally straightens and turns to face him. "Yeah, I go through your stuff." She says it like he should know it already, and really, he should, she thinks, then snootily adds, "Especially when you keep things from me."

"Stiles," John let's out a low, tired-sounding sigh, rubs a hand over his cleanly shaven, (only very) lightly wrinkled face.

However, Stiles cuts him off, because she knows just what he'll say. And she's sick of it. They're supposed to be a family. "No, dad, just stop. Stop, okay? We're supposed to be a family here. You take care of me all the time, my entire fricking life. Sometimes you gotta lemme take care of you. And that's alright."

"No! It's not! Okay!? It's not! That's not how it's supposed to be! For crying out loud, Stiles! You're still just a kid!" John finally snaps, straightens himself from the doorway and steps towards her with a stern expression. "You need to stop worrying so much, and while you're at it, STOP going through my fricking things!" He scalds her as he continues to yell slightly. "I am your father! I'm supposed to take care of you!"

Stiles simply stares at him for a few moments, watches him take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "No," She croaks, her throat swelling as a symptom of unbearable heartache. "We're supposed to take care of each other... Because we have no one else..."

And John let's out one last little sigh of frustration as she lightly brushes passed him, feels the guilt already eating away at his insides at the flash of her teary eyes.

+

[One Week Later...]

"Just tell me one thing; are you all psychic? Like Lydia?" Jordan glances warily, though, almost in amazement between the other three.

"Uh... Psychic?" Derek arches a brow, almost looks amused.

"N-not exactly... No." Scott answers sheepishly after an awkward moment of silence.

Jordan glances expectantly between the two males, then. "Okay." He nods in understanding. "Then, what are you?"

Derek glances to Scott, smirks at the Alpha and gives him a look that clearly says, "This one's all your's."

Scott merely rolls his eyes in response, but with a sigh, turns back to the odd (though, rather nice and kind) Deputy.

Jordan's eyes instantly widen in shock, mainly as a reflex as he witnesses the teen's eye's briefly glowing crimson red.

+

[Four Days Later...]

"No," Kira says with a sad sigh. "I've never even been in Scott's bed... Well, I've been on it... But with clothes on."

Malia chuckles at that.

Lydia, of course, can't help smiling in amusement, too.

Kira let's out a grumpy huff as she glares at her girlfriends. "It's not funny. It's depressing. And I don't wanna push him, 'cause of Allison. I mean, she was my friend, too, and... And I really did like her..."

Lydia smiles softly at both the lovely kitsune's words, and the memory of her late (best ever - literally) friend.

Malia nods at that, because she actually feels like she understands. She likes Stiles so fucking much. But she knows how Stiles feels about Derek. She's not THAT stupid. And she'll beat the crap out of anybody who says otherwise.

"Oh, please!" Lydia rolls her eyes as she bites into a fresh apple. "You're a badass, katana-wielding kitsune." Then, adds with a sweet smile, "And he couldn't be more in love with you."

And it works, Kira smiles gleefully back, almost as if she truly believes those words. Well, she can at least hope anyway.

+

[Two Days Later...]

"So, like, he's totally human, now?" Stiles asks, because she still can't get her head around it.

Derek.

Human.

Human Derek.

What the fuck, right?

"Yep." Scott nods. "Whatever Kate did to him, it happened quickly."

"Is he okay?" Stiles asks, because she may be ignoring him right back, but she's not a total cold-hearted bitch, at least.

"Yeah, uh," Scott looks rather sheepish, almost wary as he says, "Braeden's with him... They seem kinda close..."

Stiles nods, because she already knows that, just hasn't discussed it with anybody. Because she couldn't bare to, really.

"What about you and Malia?" Scott moves the conversation along and Stiles really is grateful for it. "You two seem kinda close, too." He smirks suggestively.

Stiles scoffs, rolls her eyes - because ugh, all men are perverts, no matter who - but smiles in amusement, nonetheless. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She replies snootily.

"Well, yeah, I would. That's why I asked." Scott retorts, stares at her as if she's insane - which, she kind of is, he thinks anyway.

Stiles let's out a rather unladylike snort, and merely ignores the wolf as she then, proceeds to beat the shit out of him of on the latest edition of Mortal Combat.

To which, the Alpha groans out of defeat, "Oh, come ON!"

And of course, Stiles just grins triumphantly.

+

[Two Weeks Earlier...]

"What're we doing here anyway, huh?" Stiles huffs as she twirls her Lacrosse stick absentmindedly in her hands. "We already have, like, a hundred and seventeen million problems on our hands," She then, adds, shooting the wolf a pointed look, "And worrying about our status' on the Lacrosse team is NOT one of them."

Scott arches a brow, his gaze having drifted over his best friend's shoulder. "Uh," He gulps lightly, though, looks rather impressed. "It is, now."

Stiles frowns, quickly turns and follows his gaze. Her mouth falls slowly open as she witnesses the young teen making each shot into the goal, scoring every single time. "Uh... What the hell is that?"

+

[Ten Minutes Later...]

"Oh, my God... Oh, my God..." Stiles wheezes loudly, pants heavily as she clings onto her best friend's shoulder for support. "I'm gonna die, Scott... And I really mean it this time."

Scott rolls his eyes, but can't smirking. "You're NOT gonna die."

Stiles scoffs loudly in response to that lack of support, then, glares mercilessly across the field, over at the new junior. "He's freaking inhuman, dude!" She hisses, y'know, just in case the little bastard has super-hearing, as well. "What is he, like, a werecheetah or something? Do they exist? Are those a thing?"

Scott chuckles, his smirk only widening. "He's just that good."

Stiles turns her glare onto her so-called best friend. "Don't even starting quoting that little shit."

Scott merely beams, clearly having way too much fun annoying the crap out of her.

Men!

Typical!

"Anyway, nobody is just THAT good." Stiles says, looks utterly defiant as her glare drifts back to Liam. "Nobody human, that is..."

Scott rolls his eyes at that. "Stop being so paranoid. You never trust anybody."

"That's 'cause you trust everybody." Stiles counters with an even louder scoff, this time. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke, dude. Take me somewhere."

Scott wrinkles his nose in disgust, but quickly does as he's told, not wanting to get barfed on, of course.

+

[Beacon Hills Hospital - An Hour Later...]

"Scott," Stiles voice is soft, her expression concerned as she places her hand gently on his shoulder. "If you had used any werewolf strength on Liam, he wouldn't just be limping, okay?" She says, wants him to know it's not intentionally his fault. "He'd be torn in fricking half, and crawling back to the other half of his body... Figuratively anyway..."

"Yeah." Scott nods limply, he can at least agree with that. Not that it makes him feel any better. "But if I hadn't been so worried about being Captain, he wouldn't be hurt at all, either."

"Scott," Stiles sighs, gives his hard flesh a comforting squeeze. "It's okay to sometimes want something just for yourself. Being Team Captain... Having a hot-ass, kitsune girlfriend... Being a True Alpha werewolf..." She shrugs casually, but can't help grinning when she adds, "It's only human, bro'."

And at last, that kind of does make Scott feel a little better. And at least it's a start.

It's... Progress?


End file.
